


Bruises

by Ozi



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozi/pseuds/Ozi
Summary: Some fanart for the fanfiction writers. I love the song bruises and i was listening to it on repeat while i sketched this.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Ill make more fanart for these two so keep an eye out for another chapter. 😆


End file.
